videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Pewdiepie
Pewdiepie battled Tobuscus, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft, GameGrumps and Cr1tikal in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie and Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, he was portrayed by Cam Greely on both occasion. Information on the rapper Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg '''(also known as '''Pewdiepie)' '''was' '''Born in Gothenburg, Sweden, Kjellberg originally pursued a degree in industrial economics and technology management at Chalmers University of Technology. In 2010, during his time at the university, he registered a YouTube account under the name PewDiePie. On 15 August 2013, Kjellberg became the most-subscribed user on YouTube, being briefly surpassed in late 2013 by YouTube Spotlight. Kjellberg's most noted YouTube content includes his Let's Play-styled video game commentaries, particularly of the horror genre, although he has now shifted his focus to more comedic content. He later returned to gaming with his Minecraft Epic series. In early 2017, controversy regarding allegations of anti-semitism in several of Kjellberg's videos, Maker Studios ended their partnership with him. By February of 2019, his channel has been overtaken by Indian Music Cooperation, T-Series. As of July 2019, the channel has received over 98 million subscribers and 22 billion video views, ranking as the second-most subscribed and eleventh-most viewed on the platform. Lyrics Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Verse 1 How's it going bros? It's PewDiePie! By the end this spoiled momma's boy's is going to cry! You're a 28 year old Barrel living with his Mom, it get's me pissed, I'm about to smash in your face, Ultimate Brofist! You think you'll diss me? I don't care! I'll burn this noob on both sides of the sideburns of his hair! You've ripped off so much from me it should be considered a crime! Just call me Ao Oni, It's Raping Time! Verse 2 You're just jealous that you have no place in the bro army! Your audience is a bunch of 8 year olds, just TRY and harm me! You seem to bode well with all your channel's hate Someone tries trolling me? Chair mode Activate! You're afraid of Slenderman? Why the hell are you even trying? Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing, and crying! Happy Wheels? Walking Dead? You want to be me, end of story! And as for you and Gabuscus, well, that's self explanatory! Verse 3 Nobody watches LazyVlogs, TobyGames has no game, Took you three freaking channels to amount to my fame! Your channels are beginning to die, and I ain't going to lie, But Tobuscus is the reason Youtube made unsubscribe! |-|Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2=Over 25 million bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me! Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your comedy! Put this in your highlights since nobody watches your podcasts to see your loss! So you think you can hate on my fans? (Haha!) Man, just shut the Jaevlaurs Baulle up! Yeah, so once again it's PewDiePie! Got my bros to the left, girl to the right! You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized worldwide! You want horror? Fear this lyrical brofist packed with all the strength I got! You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh! Trivia * Pewdiepie is the first Youtuber to appear in a battle. * He is the third rapper to have two title cards, after Herobrine and Slenderman. * He is the third rapper to have two version of themselves, after Herobrine and Slenderman. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:Cam Greely